


The Mercenary Alliance (world-building notes)

by keirajo



Series: The Mercenary Alliance [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Story Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: Central hub to gather comments, suggestions and/or story ideas for a new series focusing on the third faction on Cybertron, the Mercenaries.





	The Mercenary Alliance (world-building notes)

_Author’s Greeting and Foreword_

If you have followed my works until now and are discovering this—I truly appreciate all the attention you have put into reading my writings. I am honored and humbled. *bows*

If you are new to my works and discovering this newly-beginning series, you may wonder why it is currently a collection of notes and world-building materials right now. You may be clicking away to find something to read and that is all right as well. But to create anything new needs world-building details and such. I know many Transformers writers have main pages somewhere like Tumblr, a personal website or something else—a place where they can send their readers to see their background and world-building material. I have “something else” being an art gallery at Weasyl and a character gallery of my own OCs over at Toyhou.se—but nothing which would allow me to provide you links and help with a world-building process.

And, yes, there are those who play by the rules of an already established generation of Transformers material, where the world-building has already been made and you merely add on to it—if you like those, you may enjoy my G1S3 Galvtron/Rodimus Prime stuff or my IDW Megatron/Rodimus stuff, or the generic Transformers (all generations) works I have in my archive here.

Yes, that’s right, all readers and people who’ve clicked here in curiosity—I want your help to build this “new” Transformers universe. Ideas, characters, settings………..all of that is welcome here. I’ve delved a bit into various incarnations of the fandom for some of these already, to set up a basic structure of this world. Unlike my previous world-building experience (**_Transformers: Star Voyager_**), which had slowly come to an end because of very little hit counts and readership (though I would’ve loved to have continued it for so much longer)………..this won’t have an over-arcing structure, a set beginning and an end. It is a collection of stories in a linked universe……….where we can view the “new” Autobot and Decepticon war from the optics of outsiders, the unaligned or the Mercenaries.

I am incredibly excited about Wizards of the Coast’s upcoming expansion to the TCG and adding the Mercenary faction. As they expand their Mercenary Roster, the “official” roster of this document will grow—for now, characters listed are the handful we’ve seen revealed and some rooted out from the tech specs files of the old G1 characters to see who is suitable to be a Mercenary of various levels.

This particular “first document” of the series will be updated, edited and expanded upon over time and will serve as a background reference. Suggestions may be made to me via comments left to this document—you may suggest characters or give a listed character a “character background”. You can suggest a pairing if you’d like………..and as soon as you all see Deadlock on the list, I can already hear “Deadlock” and “Hot Rod” from you all—yeah, that IS going to be my very first story and I’m sketching out details as I type up new chapters of some of my other series existing ‘fics. *chuckle* You can suggest a plot idea (as long as it’s something that can be short-ish, like a 10,000 words or less story) to me as well. I write kinda fast, but if I’ve got like 20 ideas thrown at me—it will take me a little while to develop out the plot and get something done…………so, don’t expect a whole story from an idea for 2-3 weeks, as a general rule.

I wanted to do something neutral, to stretch the boundaries of Transformers………..the growth of reader and writer interactions………and, of course, of world-building, which everyone reading these stories to come after this data-document can become a part of in some way.

Please feel free to leave suggestions or ideas or characters in the comments to any of this growing document of notes/world-building! Thank you all for your time and I will provide you with exciting reading soon enough in this, or any, of my other works! *humble bow*

** _ The Mercenary Alliance _ **

** _General Note and Data Collection_ **

_ Central Base of Operations: _

**Torux**—the City of Flare

_ Director: _

**Doubledealer**—Chief of all Mercenary Operations

_ Command Triad: _

**Octone (Octane)**—Contract and Operations Manager

**Lockdown**—Bounty and Target Manager

**Detritus**—Salvage and Acquirement Manager

_ Mercenaries officially listed in the alliance: _

**Mudflap**

**Nightbird **

**Deadlock**

**Devcon**

**Mirage**

**Flamewar**

**Blackwing (Darkwing)**

**Dreadwind**

**Offroad**

**Ruckus**

**Krok**

**Axer**

**Broadside**

**Kick-Off**

**Sixshot**

**Jackpot**

**Gunrunner**

**Doublecross (Twinferno)**

**Fixit**

**Red Hot (Red Heat)**

**Backstreet**

_**This list may expand or shrink based upon new recruits or disbanding or death.**_

_ Cybertronian amounts of time: _

**pulse**=second

**beat**=minute

**flare**=hour

**pass**=day

**set**=week

**revolution**=year

_ Cybertronian Holidays: _

**_Primal Forging_**—a week, celebrating the birth of the Transformer race, at the start of the revolution

**_Solastis Corona_**—the annual solar flare of the sun-star, often chosen as a lucky day for bondings and couplings, in the middle of the revolution

**_Fast of Talor_**—the full solar/lunar convergence (Talor) surrounded by a weeklong homage where adherents give up pleasures for a week, at the end of the revolution

_ The Primary Colonized City-States of Cybertron: _

**Iacon**—the homebase for the Autobot main forces

**Kaon**—the homebase for the Decepticon main forces

**Vos**—primary birthplace for most aerial types

**Korre**—primary birthplace for most beast types

**Tyro**—primary birthplace for most vehicle types

**Dekahex**—“_farm_” community, naturally-sourced Energon and domestic animaloids are the primary source here

**Torux**—called “_The City of Flare_” and the main homebase for the Mercenary Alliance

**Brexel**—the city of education, both general and higher education

**Trixatron**—the greatest shopping district of all Cybertron

**Kalis**—primary ore and Energon processing facilities

**Altihex**—science and research hub city

**Solon**—city where combat arts are the highest respected thing

**Nova Cronum**—religious sanctuary and philosophical haven

**Polyhex**—the great communications hub of Cybertron, also an entertainment district

**Hydrax Plateau**—the great spaceport hub

_ Places of tourist interest: _

**_The Sonic Canyons_**—vast and deep canyons in the southern hemisphere, aerial mechs like to use it for flight training

**_The Mirror of Primus and the Silver Falls_**—a liquid plasma lake and cliffside falls in the center-north hemisphere

**_The Sea of Rust_**—a fragile area of Cybertron where rust flakes flow and swirl like a sea in the southwest hemisphere

_ Mercenary Ranks: _

**SS**—the ultimate rank, this means you’re likely on the ruling council/triad

**S**—the highest rank one might achieve without being on command staff

**A**—a very high rank, which allows you to choose what bounty offers there are, even take one from another

**B**—the most average good rank, but you are still limited to doing bounties that are given to you

**C**—low-ranking, it means your success rate in bounty collection is 50% or less

**D**—the rank all Mercenaries start out with, no choice in bounty pursuits, to advance you need to collect successfully greater than 50% of your bounties

_ The background to the current setting: _

Cybertron had once been ruled by a **Council of Twelve** (Senate) and **Prime Judge** (Senate Leader). Political factions and disagreements led to an uprising of several factions and Cybertron became divided. Two of the main factions became known as the Autobots (claiming Iacon in the North) and the Decepticons (claiming Kaon in the South). While these two factions have gathered many of the numerous smaller political factions under their banners and have come to large clashes across Cybertron itself—it has still not yet been declared “civil war” and most of Cybertron still remains unaligned to either faction.

With beginnings as a basic planetary police force during the growing escalation towards war on Cybertron, the group faction of unaligned mechs and femmes decided to try and curb excessive damage in the largest of all cities and to stop the Autobots and Decepticons from going too far. This third faction arose, coming to be called the Mercenary Alliance. Autobots and Decepticons could be placed under bounty contracts by anyone who would submit such documents properly to the Mercenary Alliance. Once a bounty had been collected, fees were processed—and, if necessary or demanded by the original individual to suggest the bounty, a bounty could be incarcerated for a set amount of time. Doing this had hoped to inspire the worst of Decepticons or Autobots to abandon their violent ways—and then they would be released to “_amend their lives_”. Because they were driven by money, their city of Torux happens to be the richest city on Cybertron, of course.

It wasn’t as if their original ideas, that became bounty hunting had worked all the time, but sometimes it did deter some of the escalating violence. At that point, Autobots and Decepticons moved most of their combat conflicts off Cybertron itself—perhaps more as a way to preserve their homeworld for “_the victor_” of their increasing conflict heading towards war than to even try forging peace of any sort. However, as the conflict began to spread even further towards total war, the unaligned will have to start choosing a side—and the Mercenary Alliance may find that they will have to change their rules and regulations to fit in against escalating conflict between the two primary factions………………….

_ Current Stories in series: _

  1. **_The Price_** (currently in-processing)—Deadlock is given a bounty issued for a young and idealistic Autobot named Hot Rod, but pursuing this bounty will take a lot more effort than he thought he’d actually put into it……..and he may lose something in the process.


End file.
